Typical multi-state analog signal processing circuits have switching circuits. In an ideal closed loop circuit, one switch will be dosed at the same time that another switch is opened. However, what typically happens with the switching is that one switch will open before the next switch doses. During a short period of time, all switches will be open causing an open loop system. This causes instability and spurious distortion due to undefined transient open loop circuit states.
An example is the undefined gain or attenuation setting in programmable gain circuits that use multiple switches in their signal paths to perform some kind of analog signal processing. These circuits are momentarily unstable and have unpredictably large transient spikes between the two circuit states or gain settings. There is a need for switching circuits that provide stability and have smaller transient spiking between circuit states compared to the typical switching case.